Haruka - La dernière origamiste
by okami shiroi
Summary: Attention Spoilers. Haruka est la dernière des origamistes, quand elle apprend que Fairy Tail a décimé la guilde noire qui a exterminé son clan, elle souhaite les rejoindre, c'est alors qu'elle rencontre la plus puissante équipe de la guilde. Mais un danger menace notre jeune origamiste et la guilde mais des créatures disparues pourraient bien revenir pour être de la partie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haruka Mori**_

- Yattah ! Enfin une mission qui ne se finit pas avec dédommagements ! lança une jeune blonde.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, avec ce qu'on a eu tu pourras payer au moins trois loyers, répondit son amie rousse.

- Haï, c'est génial.

- Lucy, si tu souris trop, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge, fit un chat bleu ailé.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Happy ? fit Lucy sans se laisser toucher par la blague du chat.

- Il n'y a rien à faire Happy, rien ne pourra démoraliser Lucy tellement elle est heureuse, répondit Wendy une jeune fille brune.

- Et cette fois, ce n'est pas Natsu qui t'a sauvé Lucy, fit Carla moqueuse, je commence à croire que Léo est vraiment amoureux de toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Carla ? Léo est un coureur de jupons, c'est impossible qu'il soit amoureux de moi.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Grey un jeune homme brun, tu sais, tu lui plaisais déjà avant qu'il ne retourne dans le monde des esprits peu de temps après ton arrivée à Fairy Tail.

- Me fuir comme la peste, c'est cela que tu appelles plaire Grey ? Et remets tes vêtements !

- Ah ! Depuis quand je les ai enlevés ?

Le brun remit rapidement ses vêtements tandis que Natsu, un garçon aux cheveux roses continuait à parler de Loki, ou plutôt Léo du lion.

- Il te fuyait parce que tu es une constellationniste, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour toi quand tu étais en danger, après tout, c'est lui qui t'avait retrouvé les clés après la bataille contre les Phantoms.

- Hum… je pense que c'est plus par amitié non ?

- Crois-moi Lucy, tu es la seule fille qu'il n'a jamais dragué comme les autres, intervint Erza, il y a donc de fortes possibilités pour qu'il t'aime vraiment.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il aime Ariès, fit Lucy dubitatif, non ?

- Ne la voit-il pas plutôt comme une petite sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas….

- Laissez-moi tranquille espèces de porcs ! lança soudainement une voix provenant d'une allée.

- Une agression ? s'enquit Lucy tandis que tout le groupe se précipitait vers la ruelle d'où venait le bruit.

- J'en appelle à toi ami de la forêt, viens à mon secours !

Le groupe arriva juste au moment où une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés levait un bras avec, dans sa main, une sorte de papier en forme d'animal, le papier s'illumina aussitôt et un énorme loup noir en sortit et bondit sur deux hommes qui avaient reculés dés l'apparition de l'animal. Ils hurlèrent de surprise et prirent la fuite.

- Regarde Lucy ! Une constellationniste ! fit Natsu

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers le groupe qui, s'étant préparé à défendre l'inconnu, la regardait effarée, c'était une magicienne.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie constellationniste, même si le principe est le même, répondit Lucy surprise, c'est une vieille magie, une magie qui était censée avoir disparu il y a maintenant 16 ans…. La magie des origamis…

- C'est exact, fit la jeune inconnue, je suis une origamiste.

Elle sortit de l'ombre de la ruelle, découvrant des yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre marron.

- Une quoi ? questionna Natsu.

- Une origamiste, et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser ma magie contre vous si vous m'attaquez.

Lucy se rendit vite compte que personne n'avait repris une position sereine et rangea aussitôt sa clé, imitée par les autres qui se rendirent également compte de la situation.

- Pardon, nous t'avons entendu crié et nous ne pensions pas que nous aurions à venir en aide à une mage, enfin, je veux dire, qu'on ai pensé à aider une personne sans magie, mais tu t'en es sortit avant même que nous puissions agir.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Mais dis-moi…

- Haruka Mori, mais tu peux m'appeler Haru.

- Dis-moi Haru, où as-tu appris cette magie, elle n'était pas censée avoir disparu ?

Haru baissa la tête, lucy, croyant l'avoir blessé s'excusa aussitôt mais Haruka la rassura de suite d'un signe de tête.

- Je pense que par disparu, tu parles du fait que le clan qui utilisait cette magie a entièrement été décimé par une guilde noire du nom de Grimoire Hearts, n'est-ce pas ?

- Grimoire Hearts ? s'écria Natsu.

- C'est exact, affirma Lucy

- Je suis la dernière survivante…

Lucy, Erza et Carla, qui avaient donc toutes les trois entendues parler de la famille Mori, le clan des origamistes, prirent aussitôt un visage choqué mais également de surprise.

- La… dernière survivante ?

- Mes parents ont fait tout leur possible pour que je puisse m'enfuir, moi je ne voulais pas, mais ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas encore prête pour me battre et qu'ils refusaient de voir leur fille unique mourir. Ils m'ont endormis en me faisant ingurgiter une potion et on utilisait une deuxième boisson pour faire croire à ma mort, plus rien en moi ne vivait, du moins en apparence. La potion ne faisait effet que sur deux jours. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout le monde était mort. J'ai donc pris avec moi tout les livres que je pouvais trouver sur notre art de l'origami et j'ai appris seule. A présent, je suis à la recherche de la guilde qui a vaincu Grimoire Hearts pour les remercier et les rejoindre.

- Tu as eu une vie très triste, fit remarquer Lucy.

- oui un peu, mais mes amis sont toujours avec moi, même quand je ne peux pas les appeler et cela me remonte le moral.

- En tout cas, c'est une véritable coincidence, car nous sommes justement de cette guilde dont tu parles, fit Erza.

- Hein ?

- Permets moi de nous présenter, je suis Erza, et voici mes compagnons de combats : Lucy la constellationniste, Wendy et Natsu deux de nos trois dragons slayers, Grey le mage de glace et enfin Carla et Happy nos amis exceeds, nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail la guilde qui…

- Qui a vaincu Grimoire Hearts…. Fit-elle émue.

Elle se jeta alors dans les bras d'Erza, pleurant à chaudes larmes, heureuse.

- Merci, merci du fond du cœur, vous avez vengé ma famille, mon clan.

- Ce n'est rien, mais si tu tiens à nous rejoindre, nous rentrons justement à la guilde, nous accompagneras-tu ?

- Haï !

- Mais une chose me chiffonne, fit Natsu. Quelle est la différence entre un constellationniste et un origamiste ?

- Si le principe est le même, commença Lucy, le reste ne l'est pas. Seul le côté invocateur est similaire. Les constellationnistes font appels à des esprits tandis que les origamistes, eux, invoquent des créatures de notre monde qu'ils ont rencontrés et avec lesquels ils ont signés un pacte. Il y a treize origamis correspondant au zodiaque animal alors que les constellationnistes font appels au zodiaque stellaire. De plus, pour nous constellationnistes, nous passons un contrat en choisissant les jours où les esprits pourront être invoqués tandis que pour les origamistes, la couleur de l'origami change.

- Tu es bien informé Lucy, fit Haru.

- Et bien oui, ma mère était aussi une constellationniste et elle m'a parlé un peu de la magie des origamis.

- Attends ! ça veut dire, que tu peux aussi invoquer un dragon ? demanda Natsu, le dragon fait bien partit du zodiaque animal non ? Et puis pourquoi c'est un loup et non un chien qui est apparu tout à l'heure ?

- Les dragons… ma mère, avant de m'endormir, m'a laissé son origami le plus cher et le plus puissant, celui de Mizu, elle avait fait un pacte avec le dragon d'eau, mais un an après la mort de mes parents, les dragons ont disparu, et mon origami est resté noir depuis tout ce temps. De plus, le loup est un canidé, comme le chien, il en est proche, j'ai donc fait un pacte avec un loup plutôt qu'un chien parce que je me sentais plus en sécurité. Comme le disait Lucy, l'origami change de couleur selon la disponibilité de l'animal, quand je peux l'invoquer l'origami est blanc, quand il est occupé l'origami est rouge, quand il meurt, de vieillesse ou tué, l'origami devient vert et je dois refaire un pacte avec un autre animal mais je prie sans cesse pour ne pas changer. Et je dois vous dire, Natsu et Wendy, que si vous recherchez toujours les dragons, ne perdez pas espoir, car l'origami de Mizu, le dragon d'eau, n'est pas vert… il est noir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas absent pour quelques minutes mais pour plusieurs années et qu'il se cache, l'origami noir empêche toute invocation, contrairement à l'origami rouge. Pour le moment, je n'ai donc que Kira le loup noir, Shiro le rat blanc, Raion le lion que je préférais aux chats, et Kaze l'étalon comme origami, j'espère cependant réaliser d'autres pactes.

- Donc, il te manque le cochon, le bœuf, le lapin, le singe, le coq, le serpent, le tigre et la chèvre, c'est cela ? demanda Lucy. D'ailleurs pourquoi treize origami ?

-C'est cela et pour le chat, je ne sais pas, ça remonte à des centaines d'années cette histoire, aujourd'hui, il existe plusieurs versions et j'étais trop jeune pour que mes parents m'expliquent mais chez les origamistes, le chat est resté.

Natsu, qui venait enfin de comprendre les paroles d'Haru concernant le dragon d'eau et les autres se mit soudainement à s'exclamer

- Attends ! je viens enfin de comprendre, tu veux dire que les dragons n'ont pas totalement disparu ?

- Non en effet, ils doivent se terrer quelque part dans notre monde ou bien dans un autre monde mais il est certain que Mizu n'est pas mort, et il a disparu le 7 juillet X777, comme les autres dragons.

- Tu entends cela Wendy ? Grandine et Igneer sont en vie ! On a encore de l'espoir.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Bah… tu sais… après avoir vu Acnologica, j'ai eu peur que leur disparation est eu lieu à cause de lui. Mais maintenant, je suis convaincu que le dragon du chaos n'y ai pour rien.

- En tout cas, bienvenue à la guilde… Haru, les interrompit Erza.

La jeune fille, surprise, suivit le regard d'Erza, ils avaient parlés en marchant et elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait… ils étaient enfin arrivé…. A Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une nouvelle**** adhérente**_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le groupe entra dans une grande pièce conviviale où les membres de la guilde discutaient joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils accueillirent leurs amis bruyamment.

- Alors ? Cette mission ? Combien vous allez devoir cette fois en dédommagement ? demanda Macao.

- Zéro, répondit Natsu en souriant.

- C'est vrai, affirma Lucy, pour une fois j'aurai assez pour payer mon loyer.

- Alors faut fêter cela, l'équipe Erza n'a rien cassé, c'est à marquer dans les annales.

- Oh ! Alors la rumeur comme quoi une équipe de Fairy Tail cassait tout sur leur passage était vrai ? demanda Haruka à Carla.

Carla hocha aussitôt la tête en soupirant.

- Bah… Natsu aime bien tout casser, ajouta Happy pour taquiner son ami.

- Quoi ? répète un peu pour voir Happy ?

- Ben oui c'est vrai…

- Grey aussi peut casser des choses et Erza aussi.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Natsu ? demanda Erza avec un regard meurtrier

- Quoi Erza, tu veux te battre ? Je te défie en duel.

- Non merci, pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée.

Mirajane se rapprocha enfin d'eux et salua Haruka qui les accompagnait.

- Bonjour.

- Oh ! Bonjour.

- Une nouvelle recrue ? demanda la mage démon.

- Heu… oui… enfin si vous voulez bien de moi…

- Bien sur mais il va d'abord falloir en référer au maitre, c'est lui qui décide de ce genre de chose mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre.

Les autres de la guilde remarquèrent enfin Haruka.

- Ouah ! mais vous avez ramené un canon avec vous ! fit Wakaba. Bonjour, moi c'est Wakaba.

- Et moi c'est Macao, fit le brun à moustache derrière lui, l'un des deux maitres de la guilde.

- Deux maitres ?

- Et bien oui, j'ai du remplacé le maitre Makarov lorsque nous avions cru nos compagnons morts.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cet évènement. Et Fairy Tail a perdu de sa renommée à ce moment là. D'ailleurs, c'est lors du tournoi des guildes que j'ai appris que c'était cette guilde qui avait vaincu Grimoire Hearts.

Elle raconta son histoire à la guilde et certains furent même heureux d'apprendre qu'une magie perdue existait encore et allait faire partit de leur guilde. Mirajane s'occupa de faire les présentations des membres présents à la guilde et Haruka fut tout intimidée devant Luxus, elle se sentait un peu bizarre et se sentit même rougir, ce qui n'échappe pas au petit fils du maitre. Mirajane expliqua que le maitre serait là le lendemain matin et Lucy invita leur nouvelle amie à dormir chez elle. La fête commença pour célébrer l'arrivée de Haru. Lorsque Haruka fut bien fatiguée, Lucy l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle, la retirant des mains de Gajeel qui voulait en savoir plus sur les dragons. Jevy, elle, en profita pour bouder le dragon slayer d'acier qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour celle qui représentait l'espoir de revoir un jour Metallicana, son père adoptif.

- Et bien, c'est une guilde très accueillante et très agréable, mais Wakaba est un peu lourd niveau drague non ?

- Oui, un peu, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne fait cela qu'au début, après tout il est marié et Macao aussi, d'ailleurs, tu as pu voir aussi son fils, Roméo, il est idolâtre Natsu, il le considère comme son grand-frère pour avoir sauvé son père le jour où je suis arrivée à la guilde.

- Bah, c'est quelque chose de normal.

- Il faut que je te dise aussi, si un jour tu as un problème, cette guilde sera là pour t'aider, notre credo c'est qu'on partage tous nos colères, nos peines et nos joies.

- C'est un beau crédo.

- En fait, c'est un peu comme une seconde famille pour ceux qui n'en ont plus. Comme Natsu, Erza, Grey ou même moi. Enfin, au début, je suis venue ici en fuguant mais mon père est mort durant les sept ans où nous étions coincés sur Tenroujima, je suis un peu triste d'ailleurs, car je sais qu'il avait fini par changer et par s'inquiéter réellement pour moi.

- Que faisait ton père ?

- C'était le dirigeant d'une grande entreprise, nous avions un terrain aussi grand qu'une grande ville, mais je n'aimais pas cette vie et mon père était toujours en train de travailler, alors j'ai fugué. Ma mère est morte en 777.

- La même année que pour les dragons…

- Oui, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Elles rirent un peu à l'idée que la mort de sa mère et la disparition était peut-être lié car elles trouvaient cela un peu absurde et incohérent. Elles arrivèrent enfin chez Lucy. Celle-ci vérifia que ni Natsu, Grey ou Erza ne s'était infiltrée chez elle et fit entrer son amie. Elle se rendit ensuite vers son armoire et sortit un futon qu'elle posa près du lit.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le mien, fit Lucy.

- Non non, ça ne se fait pas, tu es déjà bien gentil de m'inviter et…

- Si, vas-y, j'insiste.

- Non vraiment, je ne veux pas.

- Bon très bien, comme tu voudras, je te montre la salle de bain ?

- Haï.

Lucy lui fit un peu visiter l'appartement et la laissa ensuite prendre une douche en première. Lorsqu'elle revint elle-même de la salle de bain, Haru était assise sur son futon, en pyjama et attendait patiemment.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre, fit Lucy gênée.

- Je voulais discuter encore un peu. Dis Lucy, je n'ai jamais eu de très bon écho sur les constellationnistes, j'ai souvent entendu dire qu'ils utilisaient les esprits comme des objets.

- Ah ça ! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais je ne suis pas de ceux là. Ma mère était aussi une constellationniste et elle m'a tout raconté sur cet art, et je suis devenue constellationniste à mon tour car j'aimais beaucoup les esprits. J'ai un grand respect pour eux et si je les invoque en combat, je ne me cache pas, je me bats avec eux, ils sont mes amis, mes alliés, pas de simple de outils. Avant que je n'obtienne la clé d'Ariès, elle avait été maltraitée par ses deux précédentes constellationnistes, lorsque j'ai affronté Ariès, j'ai combattu avec l'espoir de pouvoir réunir Léo et Ariès et surtout j'espérais pouvoir sauver Ariès de son malheur, et j'ai réussi. J'ai vaincu Angel et ses esprits ont décidés de rompre le contrat et de devenir mes alliés.

- Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, chez nous aussi, les origamistes, il y a eu des mages pour se servir des origamis comme objets, mais le clan a tout fait pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Comme je le disais, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

- Et au fait, quelles clés as-tu ?

- J'ai Léo du lion, Ariès du bélier, Aquarius du verseau, Scorpio du scorpion, Virgo de la vierge, Cancer, Sagittarius du sagittaire, Caprico du capricorn, Taurus du Taureau, Gémini du Gémeaux, Nicola du chien, Les ciseaux, Crux, Lyra et Horologium. Les deux autres clés des douze voies d'or sont entre les mains d'une constellationniste qui aime tout autant les esprits que moi. Elle voulait me donner les siennes après avoir échoué lors du tournoi mais j'ai refusé. Si elle avait été une mauvaise constellationniste, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela en se souciant d'eux, je ne pouvais donc pas la laisser me les donner.

- Cela en fait beaucoup. Tu crois que je les verrai tous un jour ?

- Je le pense oui.

Elle se mit soudainement à bayer, cachant sa bouche derrière sa main.

- Désolé, je suis fatiguée, cela t'ennuie si on continue de parler demain ?

- Non pas du tout. Bonne nuit Lucy-chan.

- Bonne nuit Haru-chan.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles furent réveillé aux aurores en entendant un bruit de chaise qui tombe. Aussitôt, Lucy sortit une de ses clés, imitée par Haru avec son origami du chat. Mais elles baissèrent aussitôt leur arme en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Natsu et de Happy.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ? demanda Lucy.

- Et bien, le maitre est revenu mais il ne peut pas rester longtemps, répondit Natsu gêné, du coup, il voulait voir Haru au plus vite.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire moins de bruit et frapper en arrivant ? continua la blonde qui commençait à s'énerver de leur incivilité habituelle.

- Nous l'avons fait, expliqua Happy, mais vous dormiez profondément.

Lucy soupira, elle n'avait pas le cœur à se fâcher de si bon matin.

- Sortez d'ici vous deux le temps que l'on s'habille, allez dire au maitre qu'on arrive dans peu de temps.

- Aye !

Happy et Natsu sortirent rapidement, sentant clairement qu'ils auraient le droit à la colère de Lucy s'ils désobéissaient et une Lucy en colère était aussi effrayante qu'une Erza qui sourit. Les deux nouvelles amies s'habillèrent en vitesse et se hâtèrent de se rendre à la guilde. Lucy, comme à sa habitude, marchait sur le bord de la rivière en hauteur.

- Tu n'as pas peur de tomber en marchant la dessus ? demanda la brune.

- Non, je suis habituée et puis, même si je tombe à l'eau, je sais nager alors il n'y a pas de problème.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à la guilde et Mirajane guida Haruka jusqu'au maitre. Lorsqu'elle revint, Haruka montra le tour de son œil bleu, le tatouage avait été fait à cet endroit là.


End file.
